Serena & Jac Labour Stories
by MirrorSparkles1234
Summary: Six chapters based on when both Serena and Jac went into labour, and how they coped as well as how Edward and Jonny coped.
1. Serena (Morning)

**A/N: So this is just a random piece that I came up with! Should be about six chapters long. Just pretend herbal teas don't mess with the tummy hehe ;) thank you to RainbowChaser13 on twitter she's a huge help! :D xxx**

September 17th 1995

Serena woke up about five am usually up around that time for work, though she hadn't intended too since she wasn't supposed to be in until late morning; she had woke up because she was feeling rather uncomfortable for the past week she had been getting stronger 'Braxton Hicks' and with John Harrowman the CEO on her back about work she was feeling the strain.

"Edward," she nudged her husband who was sound asleep next to her. As much as she had been a moody cow for the past nine months, not wanting to be touched or anything right now in pain, she just wanted to be in the comfort, of someone's arms, then her stomach cramped and she dashed out of bed.

Edward stirred after feeling the sudden dash from their bed, concerned he got out of bed and knocked on the door, "You OK darling?" he asked.

"Oh yes just fine," Serena replied sarcastically she noticed a mucus-y blob in her pants and she leant her head forward, "Fucking great," Edward frowned, "Come in I will personally ensure you can no longer father anymore children."

Edward laughed at her outburst the crawled back into bed, knowing that she was going to be a bad mood, after about five minutes she walked back out and crawled into bed, "What's wrong?" he asked as she crawled into bed, "Hmm?" he stroked her face.

"Just tired," Serena answered and she tensed up as a period like cramp hit her, "Ughh," she moaned.

"Shh, shh, shh," Edward soothed then rubbed her back and Serena straightened up, "You OK?" he asked as she breathed out.

"I don't know," Serena whispered, "Don't freak out…think I'm in early labour," Serena announced and she felt Edward tense up, "Edward don't freak out! AHHH," she yelped and felt tears build in her eyes.

"You want cuddles?" Edward asked kindly and Serena nodded, so she turned around as soon as it passed and cuddled into her husband, "You sure you want to work today" Edward asked though in his mind, he already knew the answer.

"John's been on my back…how can I back out now?" Serena looked up her dark eyes filled with the look of pain.

"And you are in pain," Edward tapped her nose and Serena rolled her eyes, "I can deal with John."

"No I'm going in," Serena finalised and Edward internally sighed, "Just hope my theatre list is clear."

"Even if it isn't you are not going in there…I know you Serena," Edward felt Serena tense again, "Is it just a menstrual cramp feeling?"

"I'm not discussing what is going on down below Edward…" Serena grumbled and she tried to get comfy, but each time the bump that had been growing for the past nine months got in the way, "I can't get comfy," Serena grumped and Edward laughed, "It's not funny," she kicked his knee then laughed herself as the painful noises he was making entertained her.

….

Serena woke up at ten o'clock Edward had left for his shift, something she was not happy about as it meant her having to get herself into work, sighing heavily Serena got out and leant back as the strain from carrying hurt her back, throwing on a pair of maternity trousers and a loose blouse she then sat on the bed, "Ouuch," Serena yelped like a dog who's tail had been stepped on as another pre-labour contraction hit her, breathing in and out she wished Edward was here; the thought of him not being there bought her to tears, she was scared and worried being on her own really wasn't helping. It eased away and she composed herself, it was time to get herself to work and hope that John was not going to get on her back.

…

After the short drive Serena walked into St George's then up onto the ward she worked in, "Hey, Serena," George came walking over grinning, "Edward tells us you've been having signs exciting," he rubbed his hands together grinning.

"Knew he couldn't keep his mouth shut," Serena grumbled embarrassed at how Edward had announced the early morning issue, "Oh yes exciting for him but not for me…hours of pain and whatever else comes with it," Serena then leant her head against the lift door as a menstrual cramp feeling came back, "Like these fucking cramps!"

"Language," George teased bad mistake Serena was in a mood and didn't seem in the mood, for jokes, "Sorry…want anything?"

"This thing out of me would be nice," Serena grumbled and she stepped into the lift George followed, she felt her emotions changing she was going to cry but in the the safety of her office or somewhere private. The two colleagues stepped out of the lift and Edward walked over.

"You OK?" he asked quietly and Serena sighed then walked away, "What's wrong now?" he grabbed her wrist and she turned angrily.

"Why'd you go and announce? Just air my business on this ward. I can't believe you would do that," Serena argued and Edward rubbed his neck, "Exactly…then why did you…." Serena clenched her fist and leant down a bit, ignoring those looking at her and Edward crouched down, "Don't."

Edward waited for Serena to stand up then held out his hand, "I'll take your stuff into your office and you sit down over there," Edward ordered and Serena nodded, "I was just excited wasn't meant to embarrass you," Edward reassured.

"I know," Serena nodded but the labour was making her paranoid, "I know," she felt tears building up again and then she felt hot water running down her cheeks.

"Come here," Edward pulled her into a cuddle, they stood a few inches apart due to the bump even though he knew, she hated them showing love in public, he was shocked to find she allowed it, "Serena are you sure you want to work today?"

"They say keep busy so that's what I'm doing," Serena argued and Edward rubbed her back then pulled away, "I'll be fine."

"Don't let John bully you into theatre," Edward ordered and Serena nodded, "I mean it if he tries to force you in there, do not agree."

"I know," Serena answered back sarcastically, "Leave it."

"I'll take this is in there," Edward pointed to her office door, "Then I'm due in theatre but it's only a two hour."

"OK," Serena walked over to the nurses station and sat on one of the chairs, "Oh don't you start," Serena shook her head at Jenna who looked worried

"Edward tells us," Jenna put her stethoscope onto the desk and she leant forward, "That you're in the early stages?"

"Yes and I'm fine," Serena grumbled getting fed up of the obvious being pointed out, "Just fine," she pressed her hand on her lower abdomen as the menstrual type pain came back.

Jenna frowned then knew it was pointless Serena kept her composure when she needed, "Alright well don't let-"

"YES I know thank you," Serena butted in before Jenna could say 'Don't let John bully you', "Just stop going on."

"Alright well want anything come and find me," Jenna grabbed her stethoscope then walked away, leaving Serena to tilt herself back and make small painful groans.

"Right you," Edward came over to say a quick goodbye before he went in, "I'll be two hours think you can stay out of trouble?" he teased.

"Just go," Serena ordered and she opened her eyes to find Edward staring down at her, "Go."

"Page me if you feel any changes please," Edward kissed her forehead then walked away, walking with James down to theatre.

…

One hour in Serena had done nothing but sit down and work on paper work, "Serena," she heard John Harrowman's deep voice behind her, "Now Edward's raised that you are showing signs of labour…but we have a –"

"Oh no, no, no, no, no," Serena turned on the chair and glared at her boss, "I'm not doing it…knowing my luck I'll end up in established labour."

"Jenna's been held up in another theatre…for about ten minutes please if you could get started," John sounded desperate.

"Why can't you do it?" Serena questioned.

"I'm needed on the Cardiothoracic ward…please I promise it's ten minutes, Amelia needs a consultant in there."

"John I'm in early labour if I go down there…I'm sorry no," Serena turned around and heard John sigh, she knew she shouldn't feel silly for saying no, like she said: she was in early labour. Though her pride was slipping away she had refused to go into theatre.

"Fine sorry I shouldn't have asked…you've got your rights I am sorry," John apologized then Serena huffed, "What?"

"You'll be going round telling everyone I chickened out won't you?" Serena asked with a deadly tone, the one Amelia her F1 used to fear, but she was used to it now. "I don't need to be pressured into anything today John…how dare you ask me…you know what just to stop you from blabbing I'll do it," Serena stood up frustrated and John looked taken aback.

"Serena," John tried to stop her he pulled his hands down his face, "No you were right…Serena."

"No because I know you," Serena whispered, "You won't mean to embarrasses me bless you really…but you'll do it. So. As you wished."

"Urmm what the hell?" George dashed over and stood by Serena, "Don't you even think about it…Edward's given me strict instructions-"

Serena laughed hysterically, "You really think I'd listen to him? I live with the man."

"Serena don't you dare," George grabbed her wrist, "Whatever he's said you can take it to the board...just don't go into theatre."

…

Five unsuccessful minutes later George was now following Serena down into theatre two, "Right ten minutes then I'm gone," she ordered the team.

"Tried to stop her John got to her," George said to Amelia who was glaring at him, "Take it up with John not me."

"You shouldn't be here," Amelia argued and Serena glared, "Edward told us you're in early labour…do you want me to get my mum here?"

"You can do what you want Miss Jones I really couldn't care…I'm only here to assist. Ten minutes then if Jenna's still not here I'm gone," Serena was regretting this now as she had to clench her fist again.

George was keeping his eye on his friend not just a colleague to him; she looked pale and tired, and he was worried that if she was going to pass out, "Serena are you OK?" George asked concerned.

"Yep," Serena answered back quickly and George looked at Amelia, she looked at him, they both exchanged worried looks. She knew it was coming the pressure was building again, she shut her eyes and squeezed them tight, "Use Four-O-Prolene," she ordered her F1.

"OK," Amelia got handed the medical instrument, "Now what?" she jumped when Jenna arrived a little early, "Well thank god John managed to get to Serena. Not a good thing."

"He what?" Jenna asked her voice muffled from behind her mask, "What did he say?" she asked Serena.

"I knew if I said no he'd say I chickened out….so thank god you're here I'm….Ahhh," she yelped again and Amelia ran over, and rubbed her back, "I'm fine," she shrugged the young woman off, and breathed in and out, "Just fine," Serena looked at Jenna and nodded a thank you as she walked to take off both her gloves, mask, suegical apron and surgical cap she then had to slide down the wall, tired and in pain. She rested her hands on her thighs, trying to take her mind off the persistent cramps that were happening, "Ouch," she whispered and tried not to cry; she was scared, but was happy to realise Edward had one hour left until he was out.

"Knew you couldn't do it," Serena jumped as she heard her husband's voice in the background, "It's that or…Mr Harrowman forced you," Edward slid down too.

"You're supposed to be in theatre," Serena scolded.

"Thankfully Richard was on call…so he said he'd take over," Edward explained and Serena nodded, then she felt sick, "Woah you OK?" he asked concerned.

"Where's the nearest bathroom?" she asked and ran to the door well as fast she could, Edward followed.

"Downstairs," Edward answered Serena made a face then covered her mouth, "Oh shit," he ran to the store cupboard and grabbed a cardboard kidney dish, she threw up her stomach contents, though she wished that right now she was chained to a toilet, "You OK?" Edward asked concerned she looked pasty but also her stomach was grumbling, "Do you need to go the toilet?"

She nodded but her stomach was too upset and she went bright red sliding down the wall, "Just go," she ordered crying.

"Serena I'm not leaving you-"

"JUST GO!" Serena yelled and held her face in her hands, Edward knelt down and pulled them away and wiped the tears off her cheekbones with his thumbs, "Please just go…." She now had 'having an accident' to add to her list, "Please," she leant her head down and Edward pushed it up.

"I'll take you down to the showers you can get yourself cleared up," Edward reassured and Serena was bright red, "You know this can happen your mum warned us both."

"I've just shit myself," the realisation finally came to Serena, "Oh god," she shook her head and cried again, "Oh I'm a mess."

"Come on," Edward pulled her up and then directed her to the shower room, she waited inside whilst Edward bought a fresh pair of clothing for her, including underwear and the dreaded pad that she knew came in handy but it was embarrassing.

"Thanks…you won't tell anyone will you?" she asked in a quiet voice.

"No," Edward reassured and stroked her cheek, "I'll be at the nurses station if you want me."

"Stay with me, promise," Serena wanted someone she knew in case she had another contraction and needed comforting, "Please."

"Alright," Edward waited whilst Serena peeled off her clothes and chucked them in the large bin, and turned on the shower Edward stood outside the shower door, "You OK?"

Serena knew that she hadn't allowed Edward to touch her bump, very often. Now that she was in labour she felt it was only fair, "Want to join me?" she asked and Edward looked shocked.

"Sorry?" he had to double check.

"I asked: Do you want to join me?" Serena repeated impatiently.

"You mean you don't mind me looking at your bump?" he asked quite happy.

"Well hurry up before I change my mind," Serena ordered.

Edward locked the door and got unchanged then entered the shower, "Well this is cosy," he said laughing and Serena smiled lightly, "Never thought I would've been able to do this."

"Won't be long until we've our baby so it's only fair," Serena explained herself and Edward kissed the top of her head.

"Can I?" he asked bravely unsure if she was going to let him.

"Go on," Serena tilted her head upwards and Edward knelt down placing his warmed up hands onto her bump, she felt their baby kick and smiled. Edward stayed there for two minutes then pulled away, "You can touch it longer," she offered.

"No it's fine," Edward stood up and then noticed the pained look on Serena's face, "Where's the pain?" he asked gently.

"Lower abdomen," Serena answered, "We best get out before people get suspicious," Serena suggested.

"Want me to get your clothes?" Edward asked and he turned off the shower, both their hair and bodies soaking wet.

"Thanks," Serena stepped out and wrapped the towel around her, shivering as the sudden change from hot to cold hit her.

Edward handed her a pair of scrubs and underwear, after getting themselves changed, and drying their hair the couple walked back onto the ward, Edward sat on the chair and pulled Serena onto his lap.

"Careful," Serena ordered and she felt his arms wrap around her, "Hey," she turned her head and glared, "Ahhh!" she leant forward hands resting again on her thighs, "Oh these are getting on my nerves," Serena grumbled and breathed out, Edward moved his hands down to her lower abdomen and moved them in circular motions, "Hmmm," Serena leant back momentarily forgetting they were at work.

"Aww look at you two all cosy," James teased and Serena shot up glaring, "Harrowan made you go into theatre then?"

Serena shot a look to George and Amelia who both turned away bumping into each other, "In his own way yes."

"I tried to stop her," George added to back himself up and then Jenna walked over, "Seen Harrowman then?" he asked James's wife who nodded.

"You did what?" Serena tensed up and Jenna looked at her colleague, "How dare you!" Serena shouted, "Don't you think if I wanted to complain I would've gone see him myself?!" Serena argued, Edward leant his head against her back, "Oh just piss off the lot of you!"

"That's me off," Amelia grabbed her folders and ran off, before Serena yelled at her for no reason again, George headed the same way getting ready to put another patient to sleep, James bit into his apple awkwardly and Jenna waited.

"Before you fly off the handle….he shouldn't have done that. I went to give him a telling off not to embarrass you," Jenna then walked over and sat on one of the chairs, "If he had done that to me whilst I was pregnant with Ava…I would've gone mad," Jenna looked at Serena she looked crossed between in pain and anger; though right now she saw more pain than anger, "Try drinking a herbal tea helps," Jenna then stood up and squeezed her shoulder.

"You seem to be the only one who's not freaked out," Serena whispered to Edward, "I'm happy about that."

"Want me to make you your tea?" Edward asked kindly and Serena shook her head, "I know you're feeling unwell but you need to keep your fluids up…you need the energy."

"Fine if it shuts you up," Serena answered and she got off his lap, Edward walked into the kitchen. Serena sat back on the chair fiddling with her hands, and waited worrying as the thought of being in labour scared her.

**A/N: This is really bad I'm so sorry :/ but I dunno where it came from but once again sorry xxx**


	2. Serena (Afternoon)

**A/N: Hope this is OK I really don't think it's good but I'm writing the chapters in advance.**

Come lunch time Serena was aching all over and was lying down on her office sofa, legs arched up and had been forced by Edward, to eat something so he made her eat wine gums.

"Just came to see if you're OK," Edward walked in not knocking and shut the door.

"Oh just great," Serena replied sarcastically and Edward didn't know what to do, "Does this taste like strawberry to you?" Serena handed Edward a red wine gum. Looking at her strangely he took the wine gum and placed it into his mouth, "It tastes too strawberry."

"Too strawberry?" Edward frowned, "Wow those overpowering senses are still working aren't they?"

"Shut up," Serena glared and Edward sat on the sofa next to her, "Owww," Serena linked her arm around his, closing her eyes trying to fight the cramps away. She felt Edward's hand reach her back and he rubbed up and down.

"It's OK," Edward reassured and Serena then opened her eyes, "Better?" she breathed out and nodded, "I think maybe we should walk around," Edward suggested.

"Nooo," Serena leant her head against his shoulder, "I don't want too."

"You know what the midwife said we just need to keep active," Edward reminded and Serena groaned, "I'll give you some jelly babies?" Edward suggested and Serena shook her head; she was too tired and just wanted to curl up, "It'll get things moving," Edward stood up and held out his hand, "I'll pull you up if I have too," he playfully threatened.

"Fine," Serena grabbed his hand and Edward kept her stable once she stood up, Serena tilted herself backwards the backache worsening.

…

Once outside of her office they walked over to the nurses station, "How you doing?" James and he waited for answer.

"Fine," Serena snapped, "Ahh, ahh, ahhhh," she let out and leant against the desk gripping onto the sides, she breathed through it and tilted her head down.

"That was quicker last one was only about-"

"That wasn't a contraction you twat, that was those cramps," Serena stayed leant over the desk and breathed out, "This is what is called a contraction."

"And here she is little miss: I can go into theatre," Serena's midwife: Amelia's mother, said from behind. Serena glared at her F1 who sat down then turned to face the midwife that was behind her, "Now tell me how far apart are the contractions?"

"Ten, maybe fifteen minutes," Serena replied and then Jayne her midwife wrote it down, "Look there's been no change."

"She's been a bit all over the place," Edward added.

"What time did the labour start?" Jayne asked kindly.

"Early this morning five am I think," Serena answered and Edward noticed her breathing in and out, he used his hand to rub to her back and the allowed her to rest her head on his arm.

"OK I think maybe we need to examine you just to see how far along you are," Jayne broke the news and Serena leant her forehead on the edge of her palm, "Won't take long love."

…

After ten minutes Serena was on the Maternity Ward, in the side room, "Make it quick," Serena got up on that bed and positioned herself correctly, "Didn't they teach you to warm your hands up?!" Serena shouted as Jayne's gloved hands were cold, "I said be quick."

"Sorry, well," Jayne looked back up and took her gloves off, "You are not dialted let first time other's don't tend to dilate until active labour I'm afraid, have you drank anything?"

"I had some tea earlier," Serena answered and she sat herself up.

"Have you eaten anything?" Jayne asked.

"Does wine gums count?" Serena asked and she held out her hand for Edward to take, Edward interlocked his fingers with Serena's and rubbed his thumb up and down her hand.

"Yes they help keep your energy up…now come back in four hours and we can see how far along you are," Jayne left Serena and Edward.

…

"Her hands were cold," Serena grumbled and then curled up and squeezed Edward's hand as she was hit by another contraction.

"Shhh it's OK," Edward reassured and kissed her hand, "OK I'm here."

"Owww," Serena moaned and Edward felt her squeeze lessen, "That one hurt."

"Haven't they all been hurting?" Edward asked jokingly and Serena eyed his dangerously, "Come on best keep you moving."

…

Back on their familiar base Serena was in her office rocking on the ball that Edward had bought for her, "Right drink this," Edward handed her some water and waited with her, "Feel any different?"

"Sing to me," Serena whispered, "I don't care anything just take my mind of it all."

"Right OK…" Edward frowned his eyebrows and then had to think, "Do you like Men At Work?"

"Down Under?" Serena asked.

"Yeah."

"Do that," Serena ordered and she grabbed Edward's hands, "Ahhhhh!" she shouted and leant forward, "Oh I feel sick."

Edward reached over for the many cardboard kidney dishes he had bought in, "Well lucky it's not the men that don't get pregnant."

"Oh shut your gob," Serena said through spitting out sick, "I look so attractive right now…ah don't move it," Serena pulled it back and Edward gave it to her then walked round, "Yeah walk away I know I'm not attractive but you don't have to leave me," Serena began to cry feeling that she was being abandoned, in her time of need.

"Remember we bought two," he bounced it on top of her head and Serena turned to face him, "See I think ahead."

"Sorry I thought you were leaving," Serena admitted ashamed and Edward sat behind her placed his hands around her waist, "I feel sick not the wisest idea."

"You'll be fine," Edward rubbed his hands up and down where she felt the pain, he felt Serena relax and smiled feeling happy he was right she was fine, "Better?"

"A bit," Serena lied it had helped but Serena, being Serena she never admitted she was wrong.

"Uhh huh," Edward added with a chuckle, he tapped her belly and Serena then tensed up, "Sorry if that hurt."

"Not you," Serena grabbed his hands and squeezed them, "Cramps again."

"Oh dear," Edward said with a kind tone. He then moved his hands down lower and applied pressure, "I am good with my hands aren't I?" he teased.

"Yeah I guess," Serena smiled lightly and sat back, leaning into her husband; unfortunately for her Edward was right he was good with his hands, "OK yes you're good."

…

A couple of hours later Edward had left Serena in her office to get comfortable, "How she doing?" Jenna asked.

"Urmm she's just finding the right positions right now…she's got two hours until they can check her again. She hasn't even dilated yet," Edward said to Jenna.

"Poor thing I was in labour for ages with Ava," Jenna explained, "When did she start going into labour?"

"About five I think," Edward answered, "What's the time now?"

"Two…usually twelve to sixteen this phase lasts," Jenna explained, "So try and keep her calm as by five she might be going into phase two."

"She's right," Amelia added biting into an apple, "Mum says keep an eye on her," Amelia said to Jenna.

"I'm sorry she's my wife," Edward said angrily, "I'll keep an eye on her."

"Then why aren't you in there now?" Amelia asked concerned.

"If I kept massaging her any longer, I swear the novelty of her allowing to me to touch her is going to wear off," Edward answered.

"Aww she's actually allowing you to touch her?" Amelia bit again into the apple and left to join Jenna, "Honestly if I hadn't been put off Midwifery or babies I'd be one now," Amelia said to Jenna and Jenna laughed, "Being serious."

"You a midwife? You can barely stand hearing Serena talk about dilation and labour pain too me," Jenna added, "Bless you."

"Shut up," Amelia glared and then walked away.

….

Serena two hours later was now crouched down by her desk, trying to breathe the pain away; Edward walked in and ran over, "Woah OK," he placed his hands on her shoulders and rubbed them, "Right…we need to go to Maternity."

"I know," Serena stood up and then the pair made their way back to Maternity, they walked through the long corridor and down the steps. They finally made their way to Maternity Unit where Jayne greeted them.

"We can see if things are moving can't we?" Jayne said happily, "So pop yourself on there and I can check if things are moving."

"Just do it," Serena got up on the bed and pulled her trousers down, Jayne pulled on gloves and then took a look.

"Edward what time do you reckon it was when Serena went into labour?" Jayne asked.

"Five I think," Edward answered.

"Well it's four now if any luck you'll be in active labour very soon," Jayne pulled the gloves off, "You've got into 3cm goodness me…let's hope it's no too log now," Jayne walked away and left the couple to it.

"If I knew it would take this bloody long I wouldn't have had a kid," Serena pulled everything back up and then sucked in her teeth, "Ahh….hand," she gave took his hand and squeezed it tight, "Thank you."

"You'll be OK," Edward reassured and he waited for it to pass before, helping her off the bed, he felt her grip loose and finally she let go, "Better?"

"Keep asking me that each time I'll rip your nuts off," Serena threatened and Edward ruffled her hair, "Help me up?" she asked quietly.

….

"One hour until I could be going into active labour…though it's not for certain," Serena sat at the nurses station and Jenna joined next to her handing her a glass of water, "Thanks."

"Worse twelve hours?" Jenna asked understandingly, "Just wait it gets worse….want anything I can help."

"I just need to keep drinking water and eating these," Serena held up a packet of jelly babies, "I'll be fine."

"Serena even you have to admit, you must a bit scared," Jenna turned on her chair and faced her friend, "OK you don't need to be strong all the time…this is the one time, you can cry, scream, blame and everything and get lots of cuddles from it."

"Ughh people," Serena made a disgusted face and Jenna burst out laughing, "What? People they just want to touch me and everything."

"Hey I haven't," Jenna argued and Serena nodded in agreement, "Neither has James, George or Melie.

"Why do you call her Melie?" Serena asked, "She's not your child."

"She's like a child…besides Melie is better than Jelly Baby," Jenna got a jelly baby thrown at her, "Hey careful."

"What's Ava again?" Serena asked.

"Bubba Boo," Jenna answered and the friend burst out laughing, "Oh she'll hate me when she's older….I think Jelly Baby is cute by the way."

"So do we," Serena added nodding then she sat back and made a thinking face, "It's going to hurt isn't it?" Serena asked Jenna.

"Yeah but the end present is always the best," Jenna added with a small smile, "You'll be fine…you're Serena."

"I hope so," Serena sat worrying if the pain was going to get worse, and contractions nearer how was she going to cope?

**A/N: THANK YOU TO RainbowChaser90 finally got your fanfiction username (: thank you for helping me with everything! I am so grateful I had to speed the dilation thing up as it's three chapters each really sorry if it's wrong :/. So whatta you guys think? I'm enjoying embarrassing Serena it's fun (: **


	3. Serena (Evening)

**A/N: Haah Serena in labour is very fun to write as I can make her OOC hehe and also in character ha. Ignore the epidural thing as it doesn't fit with my plan haha. Asked my mum some of what happened whilst she was in labour, luckily she wasn't paranoid this time ;) **

Serena was walking around when she got a stronger and more intense contraction, she grabbed onto the desk and crouched down; breathing in and out.

"James keep hold of that," Jenna dashed over to Serena's side, "OK…breathe through it," Jenna rubbed her back and noticed that this one, was lasting longer.

"Ed's in theatre I can go get him," James suggested and Serena felt the pain ease away, "You OK?"

"That one lasted longer," Serena stood back up and faced Jenna, "Oh what's happening?" she leant her head against the wall.

"Come here," Jenna bravely hugged her and Serena allowed her, Serena then tried to pull away, "It's OK…listen don't be scared," Jenna pulled away and sat Serena down, "Listen, no Serena," Jenna turned Serena's head as she looked away, "James will get Ed and whilst you wait try and find a comfortable position."

Serena nodded and then sat back, "Just wait a minute."

"No come on before you get another contraction," Jenna ordered knowing herself far too well what can happen, "OK trust me hun."

…

"Once Edward gets here I'm making sure he takes you to Maternity," Jenna said and Serena nodded she laid down on her sofa and turned around, "Sure you'll be OK like that?"

"I hope so because ahhhh," Serena curled up and gripped onto the arm of her sofa, she felt tears build in her eyes and Jenna rubbed her arm.

"It's OK darling," Jenna reassured, Serena felt it pass a minute later and she straightened out, "Better?"

"I think so," Serena breathed out and then closed her eyes, "Water," Serena ordered and Jenna ran over then came back, Serena took the cup with her hand shaking and then sipped at the water, "Thanks."

"It's OK," Jenna then jumped as the door flung open, "They're coming every two minutes and lasting about a minute each."

Edward smiled a thanks to both James and Jenna then walked over and crouched down, "Hey," Edward caressed her face and kissed her forehead, "Come on," Edward tapped her nose, "Want me to help you up?" Edward asked.

"No," Serena whispered and she leant up, "I need the toilet," she allowed Edward to help her up this time and then walked to the bathroom, "Stay outside please," she said quietly.

"Course," Edward waited outside the door, Serena noticed she had a bloody show and then she felt both sick and her stomach cramped.

"I need something to be sick in," Serena said from the toilet, "Hurry," she ordered.

Edward has been smart enough to grab one of the cardboard kidney dishes from her office, "Open up Serena."

Serena had to no other choice, she flicked the lock open and Edward walked in, "Look at me," Serena then vomited, "I'm a mess."

"You're just as beautiful as ever," Edward reassured and then she grabbed onto his shoulders squeezed, "Breathe through it…remember? In and out," Edward rubbed her arms whilst she tried to breathe through it.

"Ahh, ahh, ahh," she let out finally and then pulled away, "Sorry, that wasn't very pleasant for you."

"Not sure about me what about you?" Edward tucked hair behind her ears, "You're the one who's in labour."

"Could you go whilst I clear up please?" Serena asked and Edward stepped outside, Serena leant her head against the wall for a second, before standing up.

"You OK?" Edward asked as it went quiet, "Serena?"

"No I'm not OK," Serena answered and she cleared herself up then went to flush the toilet, before walking to the sink, "I'm not OK," she splashed water against her face then looked in the mirror, she looked drained of all colour and tired.

"It's OK this is normal," Edward wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck, "You just need to calm down," Edward nestled his head into her neck.

"Ahh fuuuuuuck," Serena gripped onto the sink and she felt Edward applying pressure, the pressure relieved the pain for a while; then it went away Serena then turned around Edward's arms released themselves and she rested her head on his chest, "I hope I've dilated further."

"Your cervix has to be 4-5cm to be in active labour so hopefully," Edward reminded and Serena sniffled, "Come on let's get you to Maternity."

…

A few times Serena had contractions once near another ward, and the other just outside Maternity, "Well third time lucky," Jayne said smiling.

"Oh I fucking hope so," Serena grumbled and Edward made an apologetic look to Jayne, "Woah Jayne what is it with you and cold hands?!" Serena exclaimed and she sat back.

"It's not me it's the gloves," Jayne corrected and she checked Serena for her dilation, "Well you're 5cm, you've reached the active phase," Jayne then allowed Serena to pull everything back up before trying to talk to her.

"Hand, hand, hand," Serena grabbed Edward's hand and squeezed, and curled up she felt Edward's thumb rub up and down her hand.

"Try this love," Jayne gave her gas and air which Serena took, "All we can do now is wait you need to reach 10cm before you can push."

"5cm more to go," Edward reassured, "OK," he rubbed her arm, "You're doing fine."

"No it hurts," Serena cried and tried to move around, Serena breathed in and out trying to stay calm, "Come closer please."

"Is it OK if I?" Edward asked a passing midwife, "She wants me to come closer."

"Yes as long as you take your shoes off," the midwife answered and Edward then got onto the bed with his wife, he wrapped his arms around her and applied pressure.

"Shh, shh, shh," Edward soothed and he felt warm water drip onto his arm, he looked across Serena's face to find tears streaming down, "You're being so brave," Edward moved his hands down lower applying small pressure again, he felt her expanded stomach harden and she tensed up curling up again, Edward rubbed his hands over the bump, "That's it breathe through it, good girl," he felt her bump soften again and then moved his hands down further again. Serena then realised the gas and air was making her feel sick, she took it away and grabbed the kidney dish that the midwife had left her, she burped then a bitter sweet watery vomit poured out, "You done?" Edward asked and he handed her a tissue.

"Ughh I hate this," Serena moaned and then sighed heavily.

….

Ten minutes later Serena was quiet other than shouting and crying during contractions, "You're really quiet is something wrong?" Edward asked and Serena shook her head, "Then why you so quiet?"

"Keep putting pressure it helps," Serena ordered and Edward applied pressure again, "Edward what if something bad happens?" Serena asked apprehensive.

"Nothing to worry about darling," Edward reassured and he took one hand away to stroke her hair, "OK…you've got nothing to worry about."

"I feel something is going to happen," Serena tried to pull away but was only to be stopped by her contraction, "Ahh, ahhh, ahhhh," she breathed in the gas and air, and Edward moved one hand to her back and rubbed, Edward whispered kind words in her ear and then moved his hand back to the front, "You can do this."

Serena turned the other way to face Edward and moved into his arms, she was quiet and not very talkative; she just seemed to want to be held. If there's one thing Edward hadn't expected was for Serena to be so affectionate, he wasn't going to complain very rare all through the pregnancy Serena had been closed off and embarrassed, so it was good she was allowing him to hold her. The couple sat in silence Edward rubbed his hand up and down her arm, and held her tight as she got hit by contractions, only times she spoke was to swear or scream when the pain happened.

…

Jayne came back in to check how far Serena had dilated, "OK I promise I'll rub my hands together so they're warm," Jayne said laughing.

"Ah no wait for this one to ahh what are you doing you bitch?" Serena leant her head back, "You could've waited!"

Edward was shocked by the sudden change and looked at Jayne, "Well you're 8cm…you're in transition."

"I need to push," Serena said.

"No not yet pushing now whilst you're not fully dilated can cause problems….try puffing OK," Jayne corrected and Serena then grabbed Edward's hand and squeezed it whilst she couldn't say anything but her face indicated she was in pain, "Keep taking gas and air."

"Ahhhh," she let out and Edward rubbed her back, "Get off," she ordered and then curled up, Edward looked at Jayne.

"This is where mum becomes disorientated and decides she's no longer in labour," Jayne explained, "So don't take offence if this happens."

"I hate you both," Serena said in a high pitched voice and then she panted, "Just go!" she shouted to Jayne, "And you!" she yelled to Edward.

Edward decided it would be best so he stepped into the corridor, "Been kicked out then?" Amelia asked behind Edward, making him jump her long dark hair was tied up in a bun and still in scrubs.

"Thought your shift ended a while ago?" Edward asked confused.

"Yeah well mother called…thought it was best I stayed," Amelia sat on one of the chairs, "So how she doing?"

"Oh she's told us basically both to fuck off apart from Jayne has stayed…think she's worried."

"Oh she's probably worried Serena might try and walk away, decide she does not want to do it anymore," Amelia explained and Edward looked at her confused, "What?"

"For someone who hates this kind of thing you know a lot," Edward asked laughing.

"Mother's influence I guess," Amelia shrugged.

….

"Serena calm down," Jayne said kindly and she rubbed her arm, "Listen just concerntrate on your breathing."

"I don't want to do this anymore…I don't want TO HAVE THIS BABY!" Serena tried to get out of the bed, "Where's Edward?"

"You sent him out remember?" Jayne answered, "Do you want me to go get him?"

"I DON'T WANT TO HAVE THIS BABY….I don't want to have ahhhhhhh," Serena squeezed the bed bars, "Get Edward."

Jayne walked out and found Edward talking to her daughter, "Hem, hem…Serena is asking for you again, must warn you she's a little agitated."

"How agitated?" Edward asked worried.

"Just go and comfort her," Jayne ordered and Edward didn't have to argue, she was terrifying when dads only thought about themselves.

…

"Right then you," Edward walked over and sat on the chair.

"I don't want to have this baby," Serena said again and Edward grabbed her hand, "I don't want it."

"Your body is just releasing endorphins so you're on an hormonal high…of course you want this baby darling, we haven't waited nine months for you to give up…you're Serena you don't give up," Edward tried to reassure his now disorientated and confused wife.

Serena then felt sick again but was hit by another contraction and she couldn't control anything, "Ahhhhhh," she screamed and vomit poured out of her mouth, her stomach cramped and she had been trying to avoiding peeing, but all three were happening at once, Edward made a silent 'ohhh' as he felt sorry for his wife who was having no control over anything, "I hate not having CONTROL!" Serena shouted and she felt very embarrassed, not only had she peed herself, and again 'had an accident' she had vomited everywhere, "Ohhh," Serena hid her face and Jayne walked back in.

"Don't," Edward mouthed as Jayne looked ready to symphathise, "Perfectly normal isn't it?"

"Just your hormones all over the place dear," Jayne added, "Want us to leave so you can get cleaned up?"

Serena nodded, "Stay," Serena said to Edward and Edward nodded he cleared away the sheets and threw them in the bin, whilst Serena sat up she was shaking and Edward dashed over to help her.

"That's it," Edward helped his wife who was quite weak at the moment, "Come on then," he helped her into the wet room and turned on the shower, he had to help Serena take off her clothes as she was too shaky. Serena then grabbed onto his wrist and squatted whilst another contraction hit her, "Remember in and out," Edward then crouched down in front of her, "Take my hands and we practice breathing together OK."

Serena then leant on her knees and grabbed Edward's hands, "OK," Serena nodded. The couple panted together, and then once the water was warm enough Edward then stayed in the corner, as Serena cleared herself up for the second time. After spending about ten minutes in the shower Serena turned it off and stepped away. Edward gave her a towel and then gave her another pair of scrubs, "Thanks," Serena said quietly she was still embarrassed but knew lots of people went through this every day. Serena left the trousers off since she felt that after the few mishaps this was her last pair and she needed to keep a pair for after birth.

"No problem," Edward sat back on the chair and Serena got changed, both jumped when Jayne walked back in smiling.

"No," Serena shook her head and Edward rubbed his forehead not again, "I'm not having this baby….you can't make…you can't….Ah-hhhhhh," Serena grabbed onto the wall and then felt two hands around her waist, "Off," she fell back into Edward's arms, "I. Do. Not. Want. To. Have. This. FUCKING. BABY!" Serena hit the wall and the pain of hitting the wall went through her hand.

"Oh you stupid cow," Edward pulled her away and stood her still, "Stay," Edward ordered, "Do not move."

"Woof," Serena slid down the bed board, Edward then walked back over with some water, he held it in front of her face and she sipped at it.

"You're doing so well," Edward reassured whilst stroking her hair, "OK now I'm not sure but I think Jayne might want to check again."

Serena shook her head and leant her head on his shoulder, "I don't want anyone else looking down there."

"I can check without internally examining you," Jayne reassured and then Serena grabbed Edward's hand tight, "I'll wait."

"Ah Serena," Edward felt his hand click, "Ow."

"Shut your gob," Serena said but it cracked whilst she breathed through her contraction. As it went away she lost it again, "Just get it out of me," Serena ordered Jayne rolled a ball towards and Seena, leant her head on the ball and Edward sat on the other one, "Please…please….PLEASE."

"Shh, shh, shh, shh, shh," Edward walked over with the ball and sat behind her, "OK our baby will be here soon, just concentrate on breat-"

"AHHHHHH!" Serena pushed the ball away and got on all falls, "Ahhh," she leant her head down and panted, "I need to push I can feel it."

"No not until you're fully dilated keep breathing," Edward corrected then moved to the front again, "OK like we did in the wet room…in two three, out two three."

"You'll be breathing in two three soon whilst I ow, ow, ow, ow, ow," Serena leant her head on Edward's lap and Edward rubbed her back slowly in circles, "Just kill me now please…please…"

"No I won't do that because I love you more than anything," Edward said softly, "You're doing so well OK not long now."

"Why does everyone say that? WHEN IT'S TAKEN SINCE FUCKING FIVE THIS MORNING TO GET TO THIS STAGE?! IT'S NOW," Serena carefully look up at the clock and it read seven, "It's only seven."

Jayne lifted the light blue scrub top up and she saw a dome shaped curve on her lower back, "Right you've got something which is called a rhomboid of Michaelis which indicates you are fully dilated," Jayne said happily.

"I don't care I don't want to do this anymore Edward…please….just make it stop," Serena cried, "I'm not being a mum anymore."

"I'm afraid you're a bit late for that," Edward said.

"JUST MAKE IT STOP!" Serena gripped hold of Edward's collar and pulled him forward, she looked livid Edward swore for a moment that she was the spitting image of her dad, when he wasn't too pleased on Serena marrying him, "Please I'll do anything…anything."

"What you can do is give me the baby we've waited nine months for," Edward negotiated and Serena shook her head, "Listen you're fully dilated now OK that's the worst part over and done with."

"Edward's right you've done incredibly well!" Jayne rubbed Serena's arm and Edward smiled, "OK now what position would you like to be for the pushing stage?"

"Squatting I think we discussed," Edward answered as he felt Serena's grip on his hands tighten, "Ow Serena hands."

"Shut up," Serena grumbled.

….

Serena was now in her preferred position and had been pushing for thirty minutes, she was just about ready to give up, "I can't do it no more," she cried and Edward whispered in her ear.

"We're nearly there OK," Edward then watched as Serena went white from pain again, "OK push, push, push, push."

"I CAN'T!" Serena screamed and Edward rubbed her back, "I can't do it anymore."

"Listen you're Serena Campbell OK you do not give up, you never have done and never will!" Edward said encouragingly, "Listen to me…you are going to do this and then at the end we're going to have a gorgeous baby…so listen to me next contraction we do it together."

Serena crushed his hand and pushed Edward tried not to shout as the pain from crushing hit him, "Ah FUCK!" Serena yelled out, "FUCK…..ING…HELL….I hate you Edward! You bastard, Campbell fucking traitor!" Serena yelled any insult that came to mind, using the two her dad had saved especially for him.

"Careful you'll sound like your dad," Edward said laughing, "I'll let you off for that."

"FUCK OFF!" Serena shouted and then Jayne checked to see what was happening, "I want to stand up."

"OK," Jayne and Edward helped her up, "Right put your hands on his shoulders," Jayne pulled Serena's arms up and Edward looked worried, "Right I'm going to see how everything is doing," Jayne looked up, "Goodness baby's head is crowning."

"Oh what does that mean?" Serena asked exhausted her medical knowledge was slipping away.

"It means you're nearly there," Edward said grinning, "OK not long now…not long now."

"A big push for me dear…this one may sting," Jayne said and Serena pushed nearly strangling her husband.

"AHHHHH FUCKING HELL FUUUUCK!" Serena screamed and then she felt the baby coming through, soon after followed cries.

"You've done it," Edward said happily he was grinning and had tears in his eyes, "You've done it!" Edward kissed her forehead.

"Well done dear!" Jayne said grinning, "You've got a girl," Jayne announced and Serena was shaking, in shock about all what happened, "Skin to skin contact for bonding."

The couple stood grinning and Jayne handed Serena her daughter, "Hello," Serena said with tears in her eyes.

"She's beautiful," Edward said and he held one of her tiny hands, "Look what you did," he said and he kissed Serena's temple, "Look."

"Right it says here dad is too dress her, and you are to get cleaned up," Jayne said looking at the birthing plan.

"Uh-huh," Serena agreed and Edward took their baby in his big arms, she looked so tiny compared to him.

…

Serena came out of the bathroom cleared up though she knew that she would be delivering the placenta next, she was still on her 'hormonal high' meaning she was going to be screwed once the endorphins wore off.

"You are going to be incredibly tired or moody once those endorphins wear off," Edward said as he held their daughter in his arms, "Here," Edward gave the baby back to Serena.

"Thank you," Serena said quietly as she held her daughter, "For not being a mess…you kept it together."

"It's fine," Edward kissed the top of her head, "Now want me to go announce?"

"Don't be long," Serena nodded and Edward ran off like an excited child, "You're a lot heavier than I expected you to be," Serena said down to her daughter, Jayne walked in with some juice for Serena.

"We recommend breast feeding, if you want we can give it a try now?" Jayne suggested and Serena nodded, "But you can also get a breast pump so dad can feed her too."

"Well I'd be worried if he produced milk himself," Serena said and Jayne laughed, "So what do I do?" Serena asked this was foreign to her.

"Right you'll want to get comfortable it can take a while," Jayne said and Serena looked worried though she hadn't intended too, "Don't worry I'll support you."

…

Edward walked up onto his familiar ward, "So?" James said hooking his around Edward's neck, "How's she doing?"

"It's a girl," Edward said ecstatically, "She's 7lbs and 3oz and just perfect."

"Ah, ah, ah," James and Edward manly hugged, "When?"

"Literally about ten minutes ago she was amazing….trust me it was weird but absolutely amazing!" Edward explained then James ran into the middle of the ward.

"Listen up," James clapped and everyone stopped what they were doing to announce, "Edward here has something he would like to tell us all."

"We've got a girl!" Edward shouted and the whole ward clapped.

"Oh my god congratulations," Jenna said and she ran over and kissed the top of his head.

"Awww Eddie's got a widdle girlie," George said ruffling his friend's hair, "Oh congratulations!"

"Listen I'd love to stay but-"

"Go," they all said to Edward this was the happiest news that they had received all day, "Amelia's down with her mum so she must've known," Jenna said to James.

…

"Hey," Edward walked in and shut the door.

"Shh," Serena said and she pointed to the bundle hooked onto her breast, "It needs to be quiet."

"You got it then?" Edward asked and Serena nodded, "You're officially wonder woman."

"I'll be expressing so you can have a go," Serena reassured as she knew at one point that question be popping up, "Apparently some women take a while," Serena said smugly.

"Yeah well you're not just any woman," Edward joked and Serena turned her eyes dangerously to him, "I believe I've seen every part of you now…do you remember calling me Campbell traitor?"

"Oh yes sorry about that…first thing that popped into my head," Serena answered and Edward brushed it off.

"After you bastard?" Edward asked laughing.

"Oh god how many more words did I come up with?" Serena asked going red, "I am sorry."

"Stop saying sorry…now your mummy should be here soon," Edward added, "Have you thought of any names?" Edward asked.

"I was thinking maybe Eleanor?" Serena suggested and she studied Edward's face, "Well?"

"I like it Eleanor Campbell suits," Edward grinned, "Sure you like that?"

"Yeah I like it," Serena said softly, Jayne then opened the door slowly.

"Thought I'd see how you were doing," Jayne said quietly, "You thought of any names yet?"

"Yes we've decided on Eleanor," Serena answered and Edward grinned.

"That's a lovely name," Jayne said, "She learnt very quick most mum's take a while," Jayne said to Edward.

"Like I said to her she's no any woman," Edward joked and Jayne smiled, "Thank you, you were brilliant."

"It's my job we'll keep you in since it's now about," Jayne checked her watch, "It's now eight…and we discharge after four hours so it seems right."

"OK," Serena said and looked down at her daughter who had stopped suckling, Serena broke the attachment by gently inserting her little finger between Eleanor's gums and her nipple and gently pulled her away.

"I'll mummy and daddy too it," Jayne walked out and left Serena and Edward.

"Do you want to join us?" Serena asked and Edward nodded Serena carefully shuffled over and Edward took his shoes off then got onto the bed, "Look what we did."

"What you did," Edward kissed the top of her head, "I just donated the sperm," he felt Serena laugh and she rested her head on his shoulder.

Serena felt the endorphins slowly wearing off and she was beginning to come down from her 'hormonal high', "Do you want to hold her?" Serena asked tiredly.

"Yes please," Edward then held their baby again and Serena again leant her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes, "Not the only one who's sleepy."

"Endorphins are wearing off shut up," Serena then waited for sleep to overpower her, she had just spent 15 hours in pain and an hour and a bit pushing, she deserved a rest.

"Alright night night," Edward kissed her head, and then got off the bed to put Eleanor, into her plastic cot, "And night night to you too."

"Stay on the bed with me," Serena said quietly and Edward got back onto the bed, "I'm sorry for being undignified earlier."

"Pfft you couldn't help it…so stop saying sorry," Edward allowed Serena to curl up into him, it was going to be a long night since he guessed she would be sleeping for hours; he had his own little family, a perfect wife and beautiful daughter he was complete.

**A/N: Thank you again to RainbowChaser90 she has been so much help with facts! Thank you about 10000000000000000000000000000 times! Some bits might be inaccurate sorry if they are haha. Anyway Jac in labour next should be fun (: hope you enjoyed this! xxxxxxx**


	4. Jac (Morning)

**A/N: And she's back ;) Jac's going into labor now hehe (:**

Jac was leant forward against the nurse's station desk in Keller; having been told to go to a walk she decided to go see Sacha.

Arthur Digby saw Jac and bravely walked over, "Ms…urmm….Naylor?" he asked bravely and Jac leant down.

"What is it?" Jac snapped as the pain went away and looked angrily at junior doctor before her, "Well?"

"Are you ok?" Arthur asked and Jac slammed the nurses station, before walking away. Being the man he was instead of deciding to deal with this, himself he went to Sacha.

"Ah Dr Digby is everything OK?" Sacha asked.

"I think Ms Naylor has gone into labor," Arthur answered and Sacha looked over at Jac, she was looking uncomfortable holding her back and looking worried.

Sacha without a word dashed over to Jac placing his hand on her shoulder, "Bloody hell Sacha are you trying to give me, a heart attack?" Jac asked angrily.

"Sorry Jac," Sacha walked round placing his hands on her shoulders, "Are you going into labor?"

"What?" Jac then had to think of a lie, "No it's just probably the Braxton Hicks," though the look on Sacha's face told her, he had seen right through her, "Alright…but you musn't tell anyone."

"Not even Jonny?" Sacha asked and he pulled Jac into the staffroom, "Right first thing you can't keep this from Jonny."

"I can do whatever I want," Jac snapped, "Ahh!" Sacha ran forward and pulled her onto the sofa, "Sacha please don't tell Jonny…not just yet," Jac begged, "He'll just panic and then all hell will break loose….he's in Edinburgh."

"Why?" Sacha asked shocked who goes hours away when the mother of the child is close to labor?

"His Granny had a heart attack she's fine, but he needed to go up there in case she didn't make it…so I told him to go," Jac explained, "Don't tell him yet…wait until it's at a later stage."

"Jac it did he fly, drive or grab a train?" Sacha asked and Jac had to think how did he get there?

"I think he…urmm oh shit he drove," Jac then remembered, "Oh for fucks sake!"

"Do you want anything to eat?" Sacha asked changing the subject and Jac thought, "Michael's got those marshmallows you like so much."

"Do you have any jelly babies?" Jac asked and Sacha then had a thought, "What?" Jac asked as he had that face, "Sacha?"

"Serena," Sacha walked out and Jac sat up.

"Sacha," Jac did not want the Queen Of Holby City knowing her business, but being unable to move was the worst.

…

Walking down onto AAU Sacha ran quickly over to Serena, "Serena!" Sacha ran over and Serena turned around, "Do you have any jelly babies?"

"Sorry?" Serena looked at Sacha confused, "Why would I have jelly babies?"

"Alright…..but you can't tell anyone," Sacha pulled Serena bravely by the arm.

"Mr Levy what are you?-" she was cut off as she was then pulled into her office, "Mr Levy may I remind you…wait?" Serena folded her arms knowing he was up to something, "What are you up too?"

"Jac has gone into labor," Sacha answered and Serena's eyes grew, "No…she doesn't want anyone knowing."

"And what's this got to do with me having jelly babies?" She asked arms still folded but now leant against her desk.

"Edward told me you have a love for them," Sacha answered, "I wanted to cheer you up after…well Mr Self took over."

Serena had to smile at that only Sacha would think of that, and be stupid enough to try and cheer her up but sweet enough though too

"And Ms Naylor needs something small but energising to eat?" Serena asked and Sacha nodded, not really wanting too but feeling for the consultant who was about to go through hell she opened up draw, "You owe me," she threw them and Sacha caught them, "Where's Nurse Maconie?"

"Granny Maconie had a heart attack, she's fine but….he drove up," Sacha had to stop Serena from looking angry, "So that means-"

"Yes my dad's side is notorious for that," Serena mumbled then realised it was only Edward, who knew her connection between Jonny and she kept it quiet, and guessing Jonny said nothing he kept it quiet, "How often are the contractions?"

…

Michael walked in to Jac lying on the Keller staff room sofa, "Ah Naylor was wondering how long it would take for you-" he was cut off when Jac leant over, "Woah…." Michael ran over, "Braxton Hicks?"

"No," Jac shook her head breathing out, "This is happening."

"Right do you want me to get Jonny?" Michael asked.

"He's in Edinburgh," Jac said through gritted teeth, "Ring him," she ordered the yank and pulled out her phone.

…

"Hello Jac?" Jonny asked from his Granny's house where she was recovering.

"Maconie," Michael called down the line and Jonny looked worried, why was Michael calling? What was going on? "Jac's gone into labor," Michael announced and Jonny's eyes grew he was six hours away, "Jonny?"

"You sure it's not Braxton Hicks?" Jonny asked and then his sister's and Granny all exchanged looks, "Is she dilated?"

"Woah Maconie calm down," Michael called down the phone, "OK she's in the early stages could be ages."

"I don't care I'm coming back," Jonny hung up the phone and sighed, "How am I going to get back….because my car is fucked."

"It was my fault take mine," Imogen threw the keys at Jonny and Jonny caught them.

"Wee problem how are you going to get around?" Gina asked Imogen she was sat on the sofa legs up to her chest, Imogen was sat typing on her iPad, "You didn't think I was going to let you drive mine?"

"But," Imogen looked up from her iPad with an annoyed look on her face.

"No way I'm surprised you passed your test," Gina grumbled, "Stick to computers bairin sister."

"Then but that means….I don't wanna go to England," Imogen groaned and Jonny huffed, "I'm not going…no way…no way, no way."

….

"You're driving," Imogen glared and she got into the drivers', "I gotta drive back too."

"Imogen," Jonny said as he started the engine.

"What?" Imogen asked her brown eyes eyeing Jonny, "What?"

"Phone Jac's number Michael should answer," Jonny explained and then he handed her the phone, "And shut up."

….

Jac had taken Michael's hands and was now squeezing as the next contraction hit her, "Ah geez Naylor!" Michael felt his hands click and were gradually going blue. Then he felt his phone vibrate Jac released her hands from his, shaking his hand as it hurt he answered the phone, "Alright Maconie please tell me you're on the road?"

"Oh aye we're on the road," Imogen answered and Michael looked incredibly confused, was this a prank call?

"Who is this?" Michael asked down the phone and he put it on loud speaker, "Where's Jonny?"

Imogen put it on loud speaker too and rested it on the phone holder, "Here," Jonny finally spoke.

"Geez Maconie who's the lady?" Michael asked jokingly then he saw the look Jac's face, it was angry, "Well how far are you?"

"Urmm could be a wee while," Jonny answered there was a traffic jam, "Fucks sake!" he hit his head against the car wheel.

"JONNY WHERE THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU?" Jac shouted causing Michael's ear drum to nearly pop.

"Jac listen to me darling stay calm OK, I'll get there as soon as I can…Michael I'm relying on you and Sacha took take care of Jac."

"NO!" Jac shouted she didn't want Michael watching her in this state, Sacha not as bad but Michael! "Noo Jonny please get back."

"Jac I'm six hours away OK I'll be there as soon as I can," Jonny explained and he heard Michael trying to calm Jac down, "Please Michael look after her."

"Hey the Two Musketeers are on the case," Michael said and he then went to the sink, "I've had an ex wife in labour many times."

"Exactly so keep her calm OK!" Jonny ordered he hadn't realised how assertive he sounded, "I'll ring you in an hour any problems call me."

"Jonny's personal assistant will answer," Imogen added and she then got out her phone to text someone.

"Bye," Michael and Jonny said at the same time.

…

"How far are the contractions?" Mr T came with oh. God. No. Jean Rimini both ready for action, "How far are they dear?" Jean asked as sweet as she could, Jac may have in her opinion been rude, bossy but now she was in labour.

"Every fifteen minutes," Michael answered he had took note, "Jonny's not gonna be here for another six hours."

"Here," Sacha threw jelly babies to Jac and Serena walked in behind, "She had to find out…I'm sorry."

"Great," Jac huffed, "Look can all of you get out!" she ordered those who weren't meant to be here, "Because I'm sure that not all of you need to be ahhhhh!" Jac curled up she felt a hand rubbing her arm, it was Serena.

"I've been there Jac," Serena empathised, "And you're going to do just fine."

…

"Right I'm afraid you're not dilated yet," Jean broke the bad news, it was only her, Mr T and after a short talk Serena had been asked to say.

"You could've at least warmed your gloves up," Jac pulled her pants and leggings back up, "You lot wonder why you get so much hate."

"If you want to get things moving try walking, or bouncing on an exercise ball," Jean suggested though having to be nice to the woman, who was rude to her a few months back was hard. Jean and Mr T left Jac in private Sacha and Michael re-entered.

"Right straight from maternity," Sacha threw a ball at Jac it hit her forehead, "Try bouncing on it."

"And then after that we can have a little walk around," Michael added grinning, "So go on then Naylor."

"Oh and a little present from Darwin," Sacha announced, "Mr T told Mo…it's this," Sacha gave Jac the teddy bear with a card saying: Good LUCK! CONGRAGULATIONS! Elliot, Zosia, Mo X, "Oh and Edward caught me he said you might need these," Sacha put cardboard Kidney dishes on the floor next to Jac, "He overheard me asking Serena about jelly babies I'm sorry," Sacha said guiltily he really hadn't been the best at this, "I tried to keep it quiet."

"I need to be sick," Jac urged and Serena grabbed the cardboard kidney dish placing it in front of the consultant who vomited, then she heard her stomach grumble and Jac went very red. Michael and Sacha turned away giving Jac the privacy she needed, Serena comforted Jac who had no way of stopping what was happening, "Oh god," Jac leant her head down and Serena rubbed her back, "Can you lot please just get out."

"How about I take you to the showers?" Serena suggested, "OK then you can get cleaned up…hot showers helped me."

"I want Jonny," Jac had no idea why she just said that but in all honesty she wanted Jonny, "Why did he have to back home?!"

"Right showers come on," Serena ordered and Jac stood up feeling very uncomfortable, "It's alright, it's alright. I've been there….you two open windows and tell no one," Serena ordered Michael and Sacha.

…

Jac and Serena arrived in the staff shower room, "Wait here," Serena ordered Jac who was sat on one of the benches. Serena went to the room where they had spare scrubs guessing her size. Jac was so embarrassed she hoped it was a dream, "Right you get showered I'll wait here…throw your stuff away."

"Serena," Jac turned to the second female consultant, "Is this…is it going to hurt?" Jac asked shaking in shock.

"I'm afraid so…but in the end you're going to have a beautiful baby who you will love unconditionally, "So you get showered and would you like a pad?" Serena asked quietly though no one was there.

Jac nodded and then stood up, "Thank you," Jac shook her head had she just said thank you?! "Yeah I'm going to grab a shower."

…

After a long warm shower Jac stepped out and wrapped a towel around herself, "Serena?" Jac called to see if she was there. No answer. Serena had gone, for now she took the clothes, underwear and pad then padded towards the bench very quickly putting on underwear and the pad, which was going to show through her scrub trousers; she clipped on her bra and twisted it round then pulled on the raspberry coloured scrub top, "Look time no see," Jac said to herself remembering her Keller days, "Ughh and you make me look like a fat giant raspberry," Jac then looked at herself in the mirror all she saw was a fat, ugly pregnant lady, when in reality she was beautiful pregnancy had made her even more beautiful, if that was even possible.

"Thought you'd hate me for that," Serena said behind Jac, "Don't worry I'm not looking," Serena reassured as she saw in the mirror Jac looking embarrassed, "I'm afraid Keller only has that colour."

"Ughh it makes me look fat, stupid and ahhhh!" Jac was hit by another contraction she squatted down and concerned Serena ran over, "Get off," Jac squeaked as she breathed through it.

"Breathe," Serena said kindly and Jac leant her head against the locker, "I know you're scared."

"I'm not scared!" Jac snapped as she knew Serena. Right. Now. Could see right through her, "I'm fine."

"I got you this," Serena reached handing her a cardboard coffee cup full of herbal tea, "It helped me...drink this and eat these," Serena handed her a packet of jelly babies, "And lets walk around."

Jac groaned as the thought of walking killed her, she didn't want to walk her back was killing her. Though she knew Serena herself had been through this, maybe it was best she listened to her after all Michael and Sacha had never given birth.

"It'll be alright," Serena reassured, "And just think the more we distract you…the less it'll seem Jonny is far away and then he'll be here before you know it."

Jac nodded and stood up Serena walked to the door and opened it, "How long were you in labour for?"

"Thirteen hours I think," Serena answered, "Twelve hours until fully dilated and then another hour of pushing."

"OK…so what did you do?" Jac decided to take her mind off it all, "Michael and Sacha are never going to allow me to forget you know."

"Leave them two to me," Serena advised and she and Jac walked outside, "Come on peace garden….unless Mr Self has put a petting zoo in there yet."

"What's he trying to do? Give us all E-Coli?" Jac asked and she felt a cramp happen, "Did you…did you ever get cramps?"

"Oh yes," Serena laughed knowingly, "We'll keep you walking then we can go back inside, and sit on the ball."

Jac and Serena walked around the garden, stopping each time Jac had a contraction it was going to be a long day for poor Jac, a long day for Serena who was now on the other side and for Jonny….

….

"Phone Jac well Michael and tell him we're now well and truly on our way," Jonny ordered his sister and Imogen rolled her eyes before doing as she is told.

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! I basically got blocked/distracted/blocked again ahaha. Anyway do you think Jonny will make it back in time? Or will it Serena/Michael/Sacha/Mr T and Jean at the birth? Ahaha ;) let me know what you think! **


	5. Jac (Afternoon)

**A/N: Pretend heat is OK (: please! **

It was now lunch time and lots of times Jac had vomited and was now hiding in the toilets; Serena was trying to get her out, "Jac come out I know it's hard."

Jac was sat on the toilet luckily she had made it to the toilet this time, she had nothing to be sick in and she felt the feeling building in her throat; she couldn't hold it her stomach curdled vomit poured out her mouth, and again she couldn't control the other end. Serena walked by the sinks grabbing some paper towels, "Open up Jac," Serena ordered with authority, "Ms Naylor."

"No," Jac cried she was panicking everything was happening at once, "No I'm not OK."

"Then let me in…I've been there Jac you can talk to me," Serena said kindly and Jac shakily stood up off the toilet, and unlocked the door before sitting back down, Serena walked in and saw Jac in the state she herself had once been in, "Right first things first clean yourself up, then I'm taking you back to Keller and I'll we'll get things moving."

"How long does it take?" Jac asked quietly and Serena had no idea; hers was thirteen hours, Jac's could be twenty-four or even forty eight hours, "Serena tell me."

"Darling I can't tell you," Serena said comfortingly, "I wish I could," she placed her hand on Jac's shoulder, "Just try to keep calm OK," she rubbed Jac's arm reassuringly.

"I'm scared," Jac finally admitted she was scared, never had she been through this and not preferably she would like to do it again.

"Right first thing first is you get yourself cleared up, I'll be out here alright," Serena stepped out leaving Jac to clean up herself; she then walked out quietly to phone Jonny.

….

"Who's the The Queen?" Imogen asked as Serena's number illuminated Jonny's phone.

"Oh shit it's Ms Campbell…answer it then!" Jonny ordered whilst still on the road they had been on the road for two hours.

"Jonny Maconie's phone Imogen speaking," Imogen answered, "How may I help?"

"Tell Jonny that he needs to get a wiggle on….I'm going to take Jac up to Maternity to see if she's progressed."

"Well hopefully unless something happens we should be there very soon," Imogen then got a note off Jonny scribbled, she huffed, "Jooooony," Imogen struggled to read what was wrote, "Wa…wants to," Imogen had to tilt her head, "Alright Jonny wants to know how is she doing?"

"I'm not going into detail poor woman's embarrassed enough….just let him know she's still alive, baby is still inside and it could be ages," Serena explained and Imogen wrote it all down, "Imogen?" Serena asked.

"Thanks for the update speak soon bye," Imogen clicked off the phone and Serena sighed; brilliant she hadn't finished explaining.

…

Jac was squatted down by the sink in tears, scared and embarrassed she hadn't noticed herself having mini accidents since she was concentrating on the contraction.

"Oh Jac," Serena walked over and crouched down "Shh."

"Don't patronise me!" Jac shouted and Serena sighed, "I don't need any one- ahhhhh," Jac leant her head forward and Serena rubbed the pregnant woman's back.

"Maternity come on," Serena ordered and Jac shook her head, "Do I need to drag you there?" Serena asked.

"There's not point I won't be dilated yet at all!" Jac shouted and Serena held out her hand giving her a stern look, "Get Jonny."

"He's on the road still it's me or Sacha or even better how about Yankee Doodle?" Serena asked and Jac growled then gave in, "I thought so."

….

"No, no, no wait!" Jac ordered and she leant against the wall again squatting down.

"Jac come on I'm sorry but I need to get you checked," Serena pulled her up Jac leant against the wall, "Jac."

"What?!" Jac shouted, "Serena I'm sorry but this is my body I can do what I want!"

"This is not your body right now OK it hasn't been your body for nine months, either you get your ass in there or I will make sure you do," Serena put her foot down and Jac looked taken aback, hearing that tone from Serena it was usually to Edward or an F1 that pissed her off, "I may have all day but this one is on her way."

"Fine," Jac argued and she waddled ahead leaving Serena to roll her eyes, "Right let's get this over and done with," Jac ordered Jean who unwillingly got to her job. Jac got up on the bed and went to pull down her leggings and pants when Serena noticed something.

"Could you give us a minute?" Serena asked Jean and Jean nodded then walked away, closing the curtains.

"What's the matter?" Jac asked and Serena tried to think of what to say, "Well?" she pushed.

"Jac are you aware you've urmm in the terms of young people these days: shit yourself?" Serena asked and Jac looked down she had, "It's OK, it's OK it happens," Serena reassured and Jac's bottom lip trembled, "Alright, alright."

"I'm scared Serena," Jac cried her emotions were everywhere and right now she had no idea what was going to happen.

"Alright, alright," Serena poured her colleague a glass of water and then spoke about what could happen, "Listen let me get you a pad and then Jean can do the examination you clear yourself up."

"Thank you," Jac then clenched the bars and curled up as another contraction hit her, "Please get Jonny here soon."

"If he's got any sense he'll ensure he's here very soon!" Serena grumbled and Jac cried humiliation of everything.

…

"Who goes away when the mother of child is close to labor?" Michael asked Sacha.

"His Granny had a heart attack she might not have lived," Sacha explained and Michael made a 'o' shape.

…

"Right are we all OK now?" Jean asked as kind as she could, "Legs up and open please dear."

"Oh Jean! Haven't you lot leant about your warm hands?!" Jac screamed and Jean huffed, "Well get on with it."

"Well lucky you you're 4cm you're entering into active labor," Jean announced and Jac sat back this was going quick, "Now how about you and Ms Campbell take a walk?"

"Anything to get me away from you," Jac grumbled and Jean took it, after all this wasn't the only time she had been insulted by Jac Naylor.

"There's jelly babies in it for you," Serena bribed and Jac glared at her, "Shortbread?" she raised an eyebrow, "Fruit pastels?" she asked again and Jac shook her head.

"Jelly babies," she answered and Serena waited for Jac to remove herself from the bed, "Come on you'll be fine."

…

"Sit on this," Serena moved Jac onto the exercise ball and Jac bounced up and down.

"Shoulders," Jac ordered and Serena walked round and placed her hands on her shoulders, they were then greeted by Mo Effanga, "Oh what do you want?"

"So how far along are you?" Mo asked and Jac folded her arms, "Come on Jac you've seen me in labor."

"4cm," Jac answered, "But….it could be hours before it gets better, and I really need Jonny….he needs to be here! WHAT WAS HE THINKING GOING AWAY?!"

"Calm down," Serena said kindly, "He can't needing to go see his Granny, he's coming back."

"What's it with you defending him?" Jac asked she looked up at Serena, "I thought you'd be on my side," Jac had sweat on her forehead and she was in a lot of pain, "It hurts," Jac sighed and she tried herself to rub the cramps away, but it wasn't the same as Jonny.

"He's got very little family left," Mo answered, "He's quite close to his Granny…and his auntie and his sisters."

"Oh yes Auntie Gina and Auntie Immie," Jac groaned as a cramp hit her, "Ouch."

"Want a hot water bottle?" Mo asked and Jac nodded, "Right better find the bitch's hot water bottle," Mo stood up and walked away, Serena then went to get a drink of water.

"Where you going?" Jac asked.

"Not just you who needs water," Serena turned on the tap and walked back over, "So," Serena sat on the sofa and sat forward, "Got all your baby things?"

"Yeah Jonny made us go shopping…he's very prepared," Jac answered, "Anyway what's with you defending him?"

"I just know how important it is to see family if they're ill," Serena answered and Jac nodded, "Here," she handed her the pack of jelly babies.

"Ahhh," Jac leant forward and squeezed fingers into the palm of her hand, "Fuck!"

"Excellent swearing," Mo said and Jac sat back up, "Well on the bright side you're 4cm."

"Shut up," Jac growled.

…

"Well who's going to be the ee-jit who went back home, when he should've been there…of course you had to come back," Imogen said she was on her phone playing Candy Crush, "Sorry," she added as Jonny looked annoyed.

"Look if I had the choice I would've stayed but Granny had a heart attack! I couldn't risk no seeing her…" Jonny kept his eye on the road, "Anyway hopefully it won't be long. Unless traffic."

…

"Alright Naylor you've got the famous Michael Spence herbal tea," Michael held the cup in Jac's face, "Well you know something?"

"Surprise me," Jac replied sarcastically.

"I betted you did a Connie sadly I lost," Michael sat on the sofa next to Serena, on the left and Sacha on the right, "So what's up?"

"Isn't it fairly obvious?" Jac asked and she made a painful face but tried to hide it, "I….oh no," she grabbed another cardboard kidney dish and a bittersweet bile poured out, "Ugh," she looked up to see Sacha looked sympathetic, "Don't give me that look!"

"Come on Naylor you can do this," Michael said, "If Rena can give birth you can."

"Thank you Mr Spence use me as an example," Serena stood up and placed a flannel on Jac's head, "This will help."

"Tha ahhhhh!" Jac leant forward and Serena again rubbed her back, "I can't do this Serena, I can't do this."

"Jac listen to me," Mo walked over and knelt down, "You're going to get through this OK! I've done it, Serena's done it if anyone can have a baby you can!"

"I want Jonny," Jac cried and Mo got out her phone to text.

…

_Please tell me you're in England xxx_

_Traffic! Xx_

_YOU ARE JOKING! JAC'S LOSING IT! XX_

_Tell her I'm sorry please xxxxx_

_OK xxx_

…

"Where is he?" Sacha asked.

"Traffic," Mo mouthed as not to panic Jac who was having a moment, "So yeah he'll be here as soon as he can."

"In other words he'll be here but he might be late," Serena translated, "Thankfully it's snowing up there he'll be screwed."

Jac finally sat up and leant back, "I don't want to have this baby without Jonny!" Jac shouted she was getting stressed out.

"The bloody idiot will be getting a word or two from me," Serena added.

"You were defending him a minute ago?" Mo looked confused, "What changed?"

"Ms Naylor in distress," Serena answered and stood up to walk around, "And there she goes acting like a cat in labor."

"I heard that!" Jac snapped hitting her hand against the table, then she leant her hands on it breathing in and out, "Why did Mo's go so quick?!" Jac asked and looked at Mo accusingly, "Why?!" she eyed her dangerously, "Well what did you do?"

"Jac," Mo stood up and walked over, "Everyone's different…Serena how long did you take?"

"I'd rather not go over it again…thirteen hours," Serena answered and Jac leant her head against the table, "Well rather it you than me."

"That's what she said to me last year," Mo remembered Jac being there for her, so it was only fair, that she be there.

"Mo," Jac said as she felt anger brewing inside her, "Shut up…I don't need to be having the piss taken out of me!"

"Yeah she'll just get the shit taken out of her," Michael joked Mo and Serena both glared at the cocky yank, even Sacha looked disapproving, "Alright what you want me to do?!"

"Get hold of Maconie," Serena chucked the phone and Michael caught it, "Tell him to speed up if has too."

"On it," Michael walked out and rang the jock who was taking what seemed like forever to come.

**A/N: Next chapter will jump a bit and oh dear poor Jac will Jonny get there on time? Or will he miss the birth and get a bollocking off the Queen of Holby City? **


End file.
